


Apologies

by Tillyalf427



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: Asahi just wants Ikuya to talk to him about how he's feeling
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Shiina Asahi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Oof it's hella late and I spent the past hour writing this because I just HAD to get it finished tonight so uh yeah, this was a lil bit painful to write but it's a good place to start before I start on my next multi-chapter fic, this time it'll be a free one unlike the fairy tail one I've been working on for the past almost year hehe
> 
> Anyways enjoy :)))

It had not been a good week for Ikuya. Not only had his times been increasing during practice, but Natsuya had also called to say he had to cancel his trip home at last minute. Add this onto a mountain of homework along with training for hours on end every day, the stress was beginning to weigh down on Ikuya. It was the third time this week it had happened. Ikuya found himself thrashing hopelessly in his sleep until eventually he was put out of his misery as he shot up in bed, cold sweat covering him head to toe as his hands shook and his heart raced rapidly. He knew Asahi had awoken beside him, he could feel the concerned gaze fixed on him even in the pitch darkness and could feel the hesitant hand reaching towards him, never quite touching until he said it was okay. But it was not okay. Images flashed before his eyes, memories, both real and distorted haunting his dreams and making his heart race in fear. It wouldn't have been too bad had it not been the same recurring dream, getting gradually worse each day, only it was. Every day, the memory of water filling his lungs as he began drowning only, this time, there was no one to save him. No Haru. No Natsuya. No Hiyori. Just him.  
In a split-second decision, he climbed out of bed, ignoring the distant sound of Asahi questioning where he was going and manoeuvred his way around the familiar room in the darkness, pulling his clothes on as quickly as possible, the static in his head making it hard to concentrate.  
Asahi had sat up now, trying to convince Ikuya it was alright however as he reached out towards the teal haired male, Ikuya flinched away, now rushing even more to pull on some shoes and leave the room. He needed some air. It took what little sense left in his head to remember to take a key with him, rushing out into the cold night air and immediately setting off at a brisk jog without the thought of stretching even crossing his mind.

Asahi stood, now alone, praying that Ikuya would stay safe however finding his thoughts being interrupted by a sick feeling rising in his stomach. Almost like anger, he felt the rush of energy build up inside him, knowing that this was Ikuyas way of bottling everything up and not telling him how he felt. He knew he shouldn't feel this way and that Ikuya was truly trying to talk to him whenever something was wrong, however, he couldn't help the bitterness that settled within his chest the longer he stayed in the dark room alone.  
The odd mix of anger at his boyfriend and anger at himself made him feel sick and he found himself making his way to the kitchen, thinking he would try to make some tea to try and calm himself down slightly. The whistling of the kettle served as a distraction from the darkness which remained due to the turned off lights and the drawn blinds as he worked in the dark, waiting for the kettle to boil before pouring it in top of the teabag which lay in the bottom of the mug. It barely registered in his mind when he felt the boiling liquid splash onto his hand, the pain nothing compared to the empty feeling left in his chest as he remembered how Ikuya flinched away earlier. He returned to bed, sitting up against the headboard as he slowly sipped his drink, feeling no better upon finishing it. He lay down once more, his eyes refusing to close and his brain refusing to stop thinking, even going so far as to notice the smallest details in the wallpaper. The lock on the front door clicked and he heard the door open and close again and the lock once more before footsteps made their way back towards the bedroom. The redhead took a deep breath before closing his eyes and trying to make his breathing as even as possible. He couldn't deal with this whilst he was still so worked up, knowing that he would most likely snap at Ikuya and hurt the teal haired male.  
After the bedroom door clicked closed, he heard Ikuyas now bare feet approaching the other side of the bed before his tentative voice asked  
"Asahi?"  
It was at that moment that Asahi decided he must be the world's cruellest person as he closed his eyes tighter, hoping Ikuya couldn't see how tense his back was.  
"I'm sorry," His voice was even quieter now, barely a whisper as he choked on the last syllable.  
Feeling his heart shattering into pieces, Asahi gripped his arm, his nails piercing into the skin as he felt the bed dip as Ikuya lay down once more, facing his back.  
"I know you want me to talk to you about things but...it's so stupid..." The teal haired male was cut off by a long yawn, his eyes slipping closed despite the tears that still rolled down his face. "I'll do better...I promise..."  
Asahi waited until he heard Ikuyas breathing even out before he tentatively rolled over to face his boyfriend, his chest feeling tight as he saw the tear tracks down the pale skin.  
He didn't dare reach a finger up to wipe away the tears in case he woke Ikuya up, settling for torturing himself by staring intently at Ikuyas face from a safe distance, noticing the dark circles under his eyes and the glistening tracks across his cheeks and the hollowed-out cheeks, most likely from not eating properly.  
"I'm sorr..y..." Asahi choked out, his eyes squinting closed in pain as he took a deep shuddering breath, trying desperately to let sleep overtake him.

Morning sunlight flooded into the room and Ikuya found himself filled with a deep emptiness as he recalled the memories of the previous night...well...morning. He didn't remember leaving the curtains open the previous night however the sunlight now streamed in gently, landing on his face in warm rays. With a heavy sigh, he dragged himself out of bed, expecting to find the apartment empty due to how he acted last night.  
Pulling on one of Asahi's hoodies for what could possibly be the last time, the teal haired male relished in the familiar scent as he made his way out towards the kitchen to eat something before dragging himself to get on with his day, trying his best to push down any feelings from the previous night.  
He was shocked to smell food being cooked as he entered the kitchen, seeing Asahi stood at the stove cooking eggs and bacon with some difficulty.  
The tears fell without warning, alerting Asahi to his presence when his tears led to loud hiccups.  
Much to Ikuya's surprise Asahi smiled sheepishly at him before approaching him somewhat cautiously and wrapping him in a hug.  
"I'm sorry..." The redhead mumbled into his shoulder before Ikuya could process what was happening  
"No!" The teal haired male protested and Asahi moved to release him until Ikuya continued, wrapping his own arms around the redhead "No I'm sorry...I...I know you want me to talk to you about these things but...it's hard...I just...had another nightmare. And I overreacted, I'm sorry,"  
Asahi gave a weak smile and shook his head  
"No, I'm sorry...I...was awake last night...I heard you...but I was angry that you wouldn't talk to me...I didn't want you to see me in that state...but I shouldn't have ignored you," the teal haired male could see the redheads eyes also glistening with tears as he continued "I'm sorry, it broke my heart to see you when you'd fallen asleep and I can't imagine how horrible you must have felt, I can never apologise enough for that,"  
Ikuya buried his face in the redhead's chest  
"All is forgiven, we were both in the wrong. But uh, Asahi?"  
The redhead pulled away from Ikuya with a confused "Huh?"  
"I think the bacon might be burning,"  
"Damn it!"

**Author's Note:**

> P.s. apparently I forgot how to use paragraphs, I wrote this on my phone so the layout might be a bit goofed, sorry


End file.
